Anniversary jitters
by Grayjack72
Summary: Lest tries to get a good anniversary gift for Dolce.


***AUTHORS NOTE* **Hello, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I wrote it because I was disappointed in the lack of Dolce x Lest stories. I am not a good writer by any means, so I hope this isn't too horrible.

* * *

It was Spring 11, a beautiful day in the town of Selphia. The sun was shining, casting a comfortable warmth down on the town. The townspeople were going on with their daily routines. Forte was patrolling the town, Bado was trying to think of a way to get rich without working too hard, and Lest was thinking of what to get his wife, Dolce, for their first wedding anniversary.

"I have one day to get the perfect gift for Dolly, and I still have no idea what to get her." he thought to himself. "I don't want to make her a cake, or just give her a Moondrop flower bouquet. I want it to last longer."

Walking out of his room, Lest began to wander around town. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Amber running in front of him.

"Maybe I can-oof!" Lest shouted as he crashed into the green haired girl.

"Owie!" cried Amber as she fell back onto the ground.

"Ack! I'm sorry Amber, are you alright?" asked Lest as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm alright! But are you okay, Lest? You seem like you have something on your mind."

"I can't think of a good anniversary present for Dolly. I want to get her something special for tomorrow, but I can't think of anything. I thought of Moondrop flowers, but they wilt and I want something that will last for a long time."

"Hmm... I remember Illuminata talking about a special soil that kept flowers planted in it from wilting for a long time." responded Amber. "She said that it was somewhere in the Yokmir Forest."

"That would be perfect! Thanks for the information, Amber!" said Lest. "I gotta get to the forest!" He then ran off towards the airship.

"Or was that just a rumor?" Amber thought aloud.

* * *

An hour later, Lest arrived at the Yokmir Forest and began searching for the soil. After a few hours of searching, Lest sat down and took a break.

"Maybe I should've asked Illuminata about the soil before I came rushing down here." he thought. "Maybe I'm just wasting my time. I'll search for another hour before I head back."

Getting up, he resumed his search. As he was just about to give up, he came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was a field of beautiful flowers. The field even had flowers that were out of season growing beautifully in it.

"This must be it, the soil I was looking for!" yelled Lest. Taking out a small bag, he began filling it up with soil. Suddenly, a chipsqueak ran out of the trees and snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Hey, get back here!" screamed Lest as he began chasing after the chipsqueak. The chipsqueak ran deeper into the forest, maneuvering around trees and slipping through the bushes. Finally, it ran out into a clearing and stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"Got you now!" yelled Lest. Lunging at it, he snatched the bag out of the chipsqueaks paws. Unfortunately, the momentum carried him off the cliff.

"This is gonna hurt." thought Lest as he began falling down the cliff.

* * *

Lest awoke at the bottom of the cliff. Quite some time had passed, as it was dark and the only source of light was the moon. Picking himself up, Lest used a rune to heal his wounds. Realizing what time it must be, he began to panic.

"It must be at least 22:00 by now." thought Lest. "I need to find that bag!" He searched for the bag for a few minutes. Unfortunately, it was far too dark for him to find the bag. Defeated, Lest used his Escape rune to get back to Selphia.

Walking into his room, Lest saw Dolce dressed in her nightgown, sitting at the table.

"Darling, where were you?! It's 01:00, I was worried sick you idiot!" screamed Dolce. She walked over to him and slapped him. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I've already lost people I loved, I don't want to lose you too!" Dolce began to cry.

"Dolly... I'm sorry for worrying you. I was in the Yokmir forest, trying to get something for your anniversary gift." said Lest as he put his arms around her. "I accidentally fell off a cliff trying to get your gift back from a chipsqueak."

"I don't need an anniversary present as long as I'm with you." said Dolce. "And I do not want our child to grow up without their father, so never pull something like this again, you hear me?"

"Our child?" asked Lest. "Dolly, you're-"

"Yes, I'm pregant." she responded.

"Honey!" yelled Lest as he kissed her. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!"

"Happy anniversary, Darling."

"Happy anniversary, Dolly."

Suddenly, a purple blur came flying in, knocking Lest over.

"Dolly! I'm gonna be an aunt?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" yelled Pico.

"I was going to tell you later, Pico. Now apologize to Darling for knocking him down."

"Alright, I'm sorry for knocking you down." No response. "Hey, I apologized!" Looking down, she saw Lest passed out on the ground. "Um, I think he's passed out. Let's get him to bed for now. He's had a long day."

After getting him in bed, Dolce lay down next to her husband and drifted off to sleep. It didn't matter whether or not she got an anniversary present, all she cared about was the safety of her family; Pico, Lest, and soon their child.


End file.
